Saturday
by Shakespeare's Lady
Summary: Dean lets Castiel know what he means to him. O/S.


**A/N**: This just hit me one day. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

Dean looked down at Castiel. Lying there in his bed, on his right side. Dean couldn't believe he had allowed himself this. After everything, EVERYTHING that had happened to them, they had survived. Their love had survived. He slowly ran his fingers over Castiel's muscled arm.

"Hmmmm," Castiel purred. Dean smirked.

Chuck had been their biggest foe, the one who had orchestrated EVERYTHING. He had caused the Winchesters to lose everyone they cared about, even each other. What kind of sadistic prick does that?

But as Dean lowered his head to nuzzle Castiel's neck, he acknowledged that Chuck wasn't ALL bad. He had given them Castiel, after all. Granted, he hadn't expected his son to fall in love with a human, but that is what told Dean that it was right. Out of everything that happened, he and Castiel had found love. That's how he knew it was real. It wasn't part of Chuck's plan. They were expected to be brothers, friends, Team Free Will and all that. And they were. But they were so much more.

"Dean," Cas said in a low voice. Dean loved that tone, it always went right to his dick.

The hunter continued to nuzzle Castiel's neck, listening to the former angel purr. The sounds of pots and pans echoed throughout the bunker, signaling that Sam was up and making breakfast. It was late Saturday morning and Dean couldn't be bothered to get up, not when he had the most precious thing in the world with him.

Slowly, he lifted his head and looked at Castiel's profile. He was even more beautiful up close. Dean had always had an attraction to the celestial being, but he fought it for so many years. Believing he was unworthy, believing that it was wrong. When he lost Cas the last time, when he died right in front of him, Dean realized that he had been foolish. He never should have let his fear and self-hate win. Then, he thought it was too late. Too late to let the angel know just how much he meant to him.

Now, he was determined that he would know...every day.

Dean's left hand gently caressed Castiel's cheek. Even sleepy, Cas leaned into it. He smiled.

"Thank you," the hunter said gruffly.

"For?"

"Everything."

Castiel chuckled and turned his blue eyes to Dean, the blue eyes that always set his heart aflutter.

"That's pretty broad, you want to narrow it a bit?"

Dean shrugged and placed a soft kiss on Castiel's lips.

"For everything. For always being there. For defying heaven, for breaking Naomi's control. For never giving up. For being a friend and brother to us."

Another kiss.

"For loving me."

Cas smiled against his lips. "Of course, Dean."

"For pulling me out of hell."

Cas froze. He looked directly into the hunter's green eyes.

"What?" He said.

"For being the one who 'gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.'" Dean smiled.

Cas raised an eyebrow. "Where's this coming from?"

Dean kissed his nose and placed his hand over Cas' heart. Cas laid his hand over the hunter's.

"It's coming from me, my heart. As I was lying here, I realized that I never thanked you for doing that. I never thanked you for saving my life."

Cas shrugged and stifled a yawn. Dean thought it was so cute when his angel scrunched his face like that. "I was only following orders."

Dean nodded. "And I thank you for that. And everything since." He moved his hand to stroke Castiel's cheek.

Cas smiled. "You're welcome. For everything."

Another soft kiss. "I also realized something else. My attraction to you was from the start, instantaneous."

He chuckled. "Yes, you've said that."

Dean shook his head. "No, I mean before that."

Castiel raised an eyebrow at him. Dean kissed him again and continued.

"I realized the attraction was immediate because my soul recognized you. It knew you were the one who pulled me from hell, who rebuilt me." A longer kiss this time, stronger and more passionate. "You were literally my soulmate."

Cas kissed him back. His hands ran through his hair, making the older Winchester groan. He felt something stir against his leg.

"That means I always knew, somehow, that we were meant to be."

Cas deepened the kiss, sinking his tongue into Dean's mouth as they fought for dominance. Things became quite heated before Castiel pulled back, still not used to breathing.

"I love you, Dean Winchester. Always will."

He smiled. "I love you, Castiel Novak, former angel of the lord. It was always you and it will always be, no matter what happens next."

They didn't leave the room until quite late that Saturday afternoon.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading.


End file.
